I thought you loved me
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: A very short and sad story about Zelda and Marth. Third chapter is up and read and review! Also, I plan to make a final chapter where they will end up together! Keep a look out!
1. Zelda's way

I thought **you loved me...**

* * *

Summary: Zelda and Marth have been together for a very long time, but since a conflict hit them, Marth had gone and broke it off with his only true love. So he got a new girlfriend, Zelda's best friend, Peach. So this is the same day Zelda found out and this is her side of the story...

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but to Nintendo...

* * *

The girl cried...

_Why didn't he..._

She was on her knees as tears fell down.

Who was it that broke her heart?

Was it the elf man in the green? He who saved her from every game?

Was it the Angel of Light? The lightness whom they both shared?

Was it the cold and dark mercenary? Who cared about her and no one else?

_Why... he said he loved me..._

No... it wasn't. Then who was it?

The King of Darkness?

The Speedy Fox?

No neither of them...

_I loved him back... why did he do it?_

The man whom she was close with... shattered her heart.

It hurted her so much and it was painful.

_Why did you have to... cheat on me... I am so broken..._

More tears fell as he walked passed by her.

The man in blue, his arms around another girl, her best friend, he saw the girl who cried. But he didn't care about her, not anymore...

_Just why... I had loved you but now... its gone..._

She cried some more and ran away.

She ran outside in the rainy day.

As tears of sadness fell down her face.

She looked up in the sky... to see how dark it was...

As the raindrops dropped on her face, pieces of her heart fell with it... as it broke down...

_I thought you loved me... Marth..._


	2. Marth

I thought **you loved me **(Part 2)

* * *

Yeah, Yeah... I decided to make a chapter 2 with Marth's side of the story. That way people can know both side's of the story... and oh yeah... if wanna know what happened between them, read all the way to the bottom of the story to find out. If you don't want to, you don't. I didn't add it in the story because it'll too long... so here you go...

Disclaimer: Again, characters do not belong to me but to Nintendo...

* * *

He walked passed her on the ground as she was crying...

He looked carefully at her and then walked away...

There was nothing he could do...

_I had loved you before... but you made me break it..._

His hands were around another girl... her best friend, Peach.

As he walked by her, he rejected her completely, he had no more love in his heart for her... at least he thought...

_I wanted to know why... you cheated on me __**first**__..._

He, who was close to her, now shattered her beautiful heart into little pieces...

The man in blue, walked away with his arms around her best friend.

He felt pain too when he saw that happened...

_I gave you my heart... but you just threw it away like a piece of trash..._

He went away from the cold darkness and the crying girl.

He felt nothing for her, not sorrow, not madness nor a slight happiness.

_I had no other choice... she cheated on me... now I have on her and I shattered her heart I once had..._

He left the girl alone and went outside in the rainy day...

As he stared... into the darkness sky... he felt raindrops fall on his face...

_This must be teardrops of sadness falling on me... she must be broken... I am too... I still love her, but I can't forgive her...  
_

His tears fell with his heart... as it was still broken... from that moment...

* * *

The conflict: Link accidentally kissed Zelda and Marth saw. He took it the wrong way and thought she was cheating on him and it broke off his relationship between him and her. Marth decided to go with Peach, Zelda's best friend, to forget about her. But since he still loves her, he can't and that is why he goes outside on rainy days to cry for his broken love, Zelda. He wants to be with Zelda, but his heart cannot forgive her...


	3. Prequel

I thought **you loved me** (Part 3: Prequel)

* * *

Yes, it's been TWO long years since I have decided another chapter. This time this is the Prequel of the whole story! YAY! Please read and review f how you think of the whole story.

Oh Yes, when you are done reading this part, then you can re-read Zelda's part and it goes altogether! Sorry it's out of order, but anyways please enjoy the story! I also plan to write the last and final chapter for this story of when they get back, YAY! Anyways, please continue...

Disclaimer: Again, characters do not belong to me but to Nintendo (because they are AWESOME!)

* * *

This was a day of sadness…

Two lovers fell apart and never to be destined…

"_Marth!" _She called.

"_Zelda," _he answered.

They both hugged and loved each other…

But that was never meant to be…

A Princess…

A Prince…

Broken by love…

"_Zelda… I love you,"_

"_Marth, I'll love you forever…"_

That was a promise they made…

But sometimes… promises are meant to be broken.

"_Zelda? Are you here?" _Link called.

He walked in her room and saw her.

"_She's sleeping." _He thought.

He stood there… waiting… waiting… and waiting…

Then he finally went to her and then knelt down and kissed her.

The man in blue looked in and saw the two…

Couldn't believe his eyes…

"_Zelda… was I not good enough for you? Did you really have to kiss another man than me to have enough love? Was I… in the way of your __**second**__ love…?"_

He walked away… as pain filled his heart and sorrow…

"_Zelda… you have betrayed me. Our promise… is broken…"_

The next minute she woke up, and saw Link.

"_Z-Zelda!"_

"_Link… was I asleep?"_

"_Uhhh yeah! Haha, oh yes Marth said he needed you,"_

"_Thank you for telling me,"_

She got up.

She walked and saw her "Prince".

"_Marth,"_

She smiled and hugged him.

"_Zelda… I want us to break apart…"_

Those were the final words…

That broke of their love…

Their promise…

Their lives…


End file.
